What Happend in High School?
by Kristi Tamagochi
Summary: Pengumuman, lowongan OC dibutuhkan. Thank's.
1. Chapter 1

Ini fict bener-bener fict pertama saya. Karena saya buat waktu kelas 5 SD. Jadi penulisan dan bahasanya belumterlalu bagus untuk chap 1 untuk chap dua akan lebih bagus.

Disclaimer: Naruto dkk punya mas masashi cerita punya saya.

Summary: Naruto mengikuti ekskul basket yang bukan hanya untuk menyalurkan hobinya tapi memberi warna tersendiri bagi hidupnya. AU mungkin ada lowongan OC tapi tidak terlalu berperan penting.

* * *

Pagi itu Uzumaki Naruto sudah siap memulai tahun pertamanya di Konoha High School.

" Aku siap sekali hari ini...!" ujar Naruto semangat " Tapi kenapa dari tadi jam dinding belum nujukin jam setengah 7, Eh...! mati yaaa jamnya?" Naruto teriak " Anjrit pasti gw telat nich...!"

Naruto akhirnya lari keluar dan melihat bus sekolah jalan dan ia mengejar bus ntu.

" WOY...! Bus tungguin gw dund!" TERIAK NARUTO

Naruto terus lari ngejar bus ampe 1 KM,... ( burket burket dah )

Bus berhenti di pemberhentian berikutnya sekitar 2 KM dari tempat tadi.

Naruto otomatis naik ntu bus.

" Hosh hosh hosh, nah gitu nape berhenti juga hosh hosh!" kata Naruto kelelahan

Di dalam bus itu penuh sekali jadi Naruto terpaksa berdiri di sebelah tempat dimana Neji Hyuga dan sepupunya Hinata Hyuga yang sudah lama saya dan anda ketahui menyukai Naruto.

" Hehehe, ada Hinata yaa...! Ada kak Neji juga." Kata Naruto. Otomatis Hinata mukanya merah and kayak mau pingsan gitu deh!

" Hey, Naruto apa kabar?" tanya Neji

" Baik lah, karena ini tahun pertamaku di Konoha High School." Ujar Naruto " Hinata, kau apa kabar?" tanya Naruto

" Umm... Naruto...eee... aku eee... baik...baik... saja... kok,..." ujar Hinata lamaaa bgt.

" Kamu telat bangun?" tanya Neji

" Tidak, jam dindingku mati jadi aku telat berangkatnya bukan bangunnya..." langsung dibantah.

" Ooh, begitu!" kata Neji

" Berangkat bersama-sama yaa?" tanya Naruto

" Iya, ayah Hinata meminta tolong padaku untuk nemenin dia selama perjalanan, kan ini hari pertamanya dia." ujar Neji sambil memandang tersenyum pada Hinata yang sudah mau pingsan TT

Nyampe deh di sekolah yang menurut penduduk Konoha bgs bgt skulnya.

" Haaah, senangnya bisa sekolah di sini suatu yang perlu di rayakan nih...!" ujar Naruto

" Segitunya yaa?" ujar Neji

" Hehehe." Naruto menyeringai

Mereka pisah di lorong, jadi cuma tinggal Naruto dan Hinata menuju kelas yang sama tentunya, waduh gimana Hinata tuch udah sesek napas kalee yaaa.

" Hinata, apa lu ga apa apa kan?" tanya Naruto

" Ng..., gak... papa...kok..." jawab Hinata

Naruto gak percaya karena muka Hinata puceet banget di cek akhirnya, Naruto memegang jidat Hinata... ALHASIL...

GEDUBRAK... pingsan deh si Hinata itu.

" Hinata, Hinata, bangun dong!" kata Naruto dalam posisi mengendong Hinata

" Na...na.. ruto..." jawab Hinata yang masih lemes dalam posisi digendong Naruto

" Hinata...! lu nggak apa apa kan?" tanya Naruto yang masih mengendong Hinata.

Ya udah Hinata ngeliat Naruto sedeket itu pingsan lagi dah.

" Lho, kok malah pingsan lagi sih...?" Naruto panik

Akhirnya Naruto bawa Hinata ke kelas barunya dalam keadaan pingsan, ga langsung di bawa ke ruang kesehatan karena Naruto gak tau ruangannya yg mana...

" Naruto?!" Sakura Haruno datang ke arah Naruto yang mengendong Hinata.

" Sa sa kura ini Hinata tadi pingsan bukan karena aku lho..." Naruto panik

" Sini, biar gw yang urusin Hinata, lu bawa Hinata aja ke bangkunya yang deket jendela tuh." Kata Sakura

" Yo...!" Naruto nurut

Sakura Haruno adalah cewek yang ditaksir Naruto, berarti cinta Hinata bertepuk sebelah tangan tuh... Eits tapi cinta Naruto juga bertepuk sebelah tangan lho...! So Sakura suka ama siapa yaa?

" Hinata, wake up say...!" ujar Sakura sambil menepuk nepuk pipi Hinata lembut

" Uuh..Na...na... ruto mana?" tanaya Hinata yang baru sadar

" Umm, Naruto ku suruh di pergi karena gw pikir kalo dia disini malah bikin lu pingsan lagi." Kata Sakura

KRIIIIINGGGG KRIIIIINGGGGG

Bel masuk sekolah udah bunyi dan anak anak seluruh Konoha High School masuk kelas dan duduk rapiii.

" Selamat pagi." Sapa ibu guru di kelas Naruto

" Selamat pagi Bu...!" sapa balik anak anak serempak

" Perkenalkan nama Ibu adalah Kurenai, Yuuhi Kurenai. Panggil saja guru Kurenai." Ujar tu guru " Oke karena belum ada jadwal pelajaran yang pasti untuk hari ini jadi saya akan memberikan buku soal yang dibuat oleh sekolah berisi tentang soal- soal untuk satu tahun pelajaran dan juga saya akan memberikan amplop-amplop yang berisi pengumuman, jadwal pelajaran, formulir pendaftaran masuk klub, denah sekolah jika kalian tersesat, peraturan sekolah juga kelas." Kata tu guru ngoceeeh mulu

Pertama dibagiin amplop tebel terus baru buku soal yang tebel, ya, ampun murid sekolah ini biar suka yang tebel-tebel. Hehehe..

" So, sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Kiba Inuzuka yang duduk di samping kanan Naruto.

" Tau, kalo gw sih mendingan gak ngapa2in." Jawab Naruto.

" Gw setuju banget ama lu, Naruto!" ujar Nara Shikamaru yang duduk di samping kiri Naruto

" Lebih baik kita kabur saja lalu makan." Ujar Chouji Akimichi yang duduk di samping kiri Shikamaru dekat jendela.

" Aaah, aku malas kabur." Oke fine, siapa yg ga tau, siapa orang paling suka ngomong maleees?

" Hey kalian berempat yang duduk di belakang bisa diam tidak?" tanya guru Kurenai keras agar bisa terdengar sampai belakang.

" Ma ma af guru." Ujar Chouji

Pelajaran berlangsung membosankan sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi malaikat datang

KRIIIIIINGGGGGG KRIIIINNNNGGGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

" Akhirnyaaa." Ujar semua anak

" Oke, sekarang istirahat." Kata Guru Kurenai.

" Hey, teman-teman bagaimana kalo kita ke kantin sambil membuka satu per satu isi amplop itu." Itulah saran Chouji

" Baiklah, let's go." Ujar Naruto semangat.

Sampai di kantin 4 anak itu memesan makanan lalu duduk di satu meja bersama-sama, langsung membuka isi dari amplop itu dan membacanya dari lembar per lembar dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara mengunyah makanan.

" Wow, lu pada dah selesai baca kan?" tanya Kiba

" Udah." Jawab Naruto

" Jika peraturan sih kita abaikan saja." Kata Shikamaru

" Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Kiba

" Masalahnya, siapa yang tidak punya HP?" kata Shikamaru

" Uum, aku punya HP tapi nomorku bukan GSM tapi CDMA dan HP gw butut abis ga berwarna lagi..." jawab Naruto

" Itu sih ga masalah." Kata Chouji

" Sekarang kita bahas yg lainnya, kalau soal klub tahun lalu waktu kita di Junior High School kita semua pada ikut klub basket kecuali Chouji kau ikut klub musik." Kata Shikamaru

" Ooh, kalau itu aku pasti juga akan ikut klub basket lagi." Ujar Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

" Keliatannya gue juga bakal ikut basket lagi." Ujar Shikamaru

" Aku mau ikut klub musik saja deh." Ujar Chouji

" Aku mau ke toilet dulu ah." Kata Shikamaru dia langsung melesat perdi keluar kantin.

Padahal Shikamaru kan blum tau letak toilet, waduh gmna tuch,...

" Oh my God, gw kan ga tau toilet dimana, ni sekolah kan gede banget." kata Shikamaru panik

Untungnya di liat ada anak cewe lewat dan keliatannya dia dah lebih lama menghuni sekolah ini. Otomatis Shikamaru nanyak.

" Saya mau bertanya Toilet dimana?" tanya Shikamaru

" Toilet yaa, aku juga mau kesana ikuti saja aku, kamu anak baru yaa?"

" Iya."

Mereka ngobrol sambil ke toilet.

" Ngomong-ngomong kamu namanya siapa?" tanya tu cewe

" Aku Shikamaru Nara, boleh saya panggil kakak?" tanya Shiakmaru

" Yaa, boleh aku juga lebih tua daripada kamu." Jawab tu cewe

" Nama kakak siapa?" tanya Shikamaru

" Aku, Temari. Hey nice to meet you yaa." Kata Temari

" Uum, ng... Nice to meet you too Tema... ups, kak Temari."

" Haha, kamu kenapa jadi gugup gitu sih."

" Aku sudah ingin cepat sampai toilet." Kata Shikamaru

" Ya, sudah ini toiletnya." Kata Temari

" Terima kasih Te eh, kak Temari." Kata Shikamaru

" Oh, yaa no problem." Kata Temari dengan tersenyum ramah.

Shikamaru buang air kecil tapi sambil mikirin kakak kelas yang tadi.

" Eh, aneh banget yaa, kok bisa ada orang seperti itu cepet banget akrabnya."

Shikamaru mikirin tuh orang mulu sambil jalan menuju kantin.

Sampai di kantin...

" Hey, Shikamaru, lu ke toilet lama banget sih...?" tanya Naruto

" Gue keder tadi muter muter cari toilet." Kata Shikamaru yang rada ga konseb jawab pertanyaan Naruto karna masih mikirin Temari mulu.

" Shikamaru, lo ketemu anak cewe yaa." Sindir Naruto

" Apa sih luuu, ngajak berantem haaah." Teriak Shikamaru

" Eak bener kata gw dia lagi fallin in love." Kata Naruto

" Gw ga fallin in love tau, gw cma heran ama cewe." Bantah Shikamaru

" Hayah, lu pake ngeles segala lagi, udah ngaku aja lagi." Sindir Naruto.

" Nggak, gw emang lagi mikirin cewe tapi ga lagi fallin in love tauuuuu. Gw cma heran ama tu cewe bisanya cepet akrab ama orang apalagi gw kan adik kelas nya dia." Shikamaru nyolot.

" Oooh, dia cantik ga menurut lo?" tanya Naruto seakan akan menyindir.

" Dia, itu rapi rambutnya dikuncir empat kalau tertawa pasti matanya terpejam sambil meringis. Itu saja yang gue tau." Kata Shikamaru

" Oooh, ya sudah." Ujar Naruto putus asa karna ga bisa menbuat yakin Shikamaru.

Ga lama kemudian terdengar bunyi yang mematikan

KRIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG KRRRRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG

Bel masuk kelas.

" Oke, kita cabut duluu." Kata Kiba

" Ayo." Kata Chouji

" Istirahatnya cepet banget." Naruto protes

Mereka akhirnya sampai dekelas setelah muter-muter nyari kelas ( lebai )

" Eh, itu kan Sasuke yaa.. sejak kapan gua satu kelas sama dia?" Ujar Naruto heran.

" Dasar aneh, udah dari tadi kali Sasuke satu kelas sama kita. Lu, tuh beruntung bisa masuk kelas unggulan, Nar!" kata Kiba disusul jitakan dikepalanya yang diciptakan oleh Naruto.

" Kayak, lo pinter aja sih, Kib!" dengus Naruto lalu duduk dikursi lalu menggambil peralatan sekolah juga buku pelajaran untuk pelajaran berikutnya.-che tumben-

" Mana sih gurunya kok telat!" omel Kiba.

" Kalok gurunya ngaak dateng-dateng juga, gua mau baca komik aja dah." Kata Naruto lalu menggambil komiknya yang berjudul Ben Ten.

" Che, udah SMA komik lo masih Ben Ten aja Nar, ganti dong kayak gua. Kapan-kapan dah lu main ke rumah gua, gua tunjukin komik gua segudang." Ejek Kiba lagi kepada Naruto tanpa takut mendapat bonus pukulan.

" Bodo ah! Capek gua ama lu, makan ati tau ga sih!" Naruto cuek, Kiba dah dikacangin-dikacangin dilalerin-Naruto lanjut baca komiknya.

15 menit kemudian.

" Maaf anak-anak saya terlambat." Tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu seorang manusia dengan tinggi 175 cm, rambut perak, muka ditutup hanya kedua matanya saja yang terlihat.

" Woooo, telat kemana aja sih guru." Sembur Chouji sambil nyembunyiin keripik kentangnya yang dari tadi dimakannya.

" Maaf tadi saya tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Ujarnya disertai senyuman.-keliatan?-

" Shika, shika, woy bangun, gurunya udah dateng, ntar elu diomelin lho!" Chouji nerkata sambil mencolek-colek badan Shikamaru.

" Yah, perkenalan dulu ya, saya guru matematika, namaku Hatake Kakashi, aku tak mau membertahu kalian apa yang kusuka atau yang tak kusuka. Cita-citaku dikatakan juga tidak ada gunanya. Yah! Hobiku macam-macam sih.." perkenalan yang tak berguna dari guru tadi yang ujung-ujungnya cuma tau namanya aja.

" Ah, kami hanya tau namanya saja kalau begitu. Payah!" bisik Sakura kepada Ino.

" Oke, kita mulai pelajaran kita." Mulai lagi belajarnya.

(A/N: Berhubung pelajaran itu membosankan jadi saya sensor adegannya. Tapi kapan-kapan saya akan buat kejadian-kejadian yang berlangsung di kelas. Langsung perjalanan pulang saja)

KRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG KRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

Bel pulang pun berbunyi disusul teriakan hore dari para siswa.

" Woy, Nar, lu langsung pulang atau ada acara dulu di kelas?" tanya Shikamaru.

" Gua, mau ngambil formulir basket, mau pada nitip kagak?" tanya Naruto kepada temen-temennya.

" Gua dah." Kata Kiba seenaknya, " Baek, juga lo kadang-kadang."

" Gua juga Nar, besok kasihiin yak!" kata Shikamaru langsung melambai kearah teman-temannya karena udah dijemput sama sopir pribadinya.

" Dasar anak tajir!" semprot Naruto.

" Nar, duluan ya, bye! Muach!" kata Kiba pake acara kiss bye segala yang bikin Naruto pingsan ditengah kerumunan siswa. Ga pingsan deng!

**Di ruang olahraga**

" Hallo.. saya mau ngambil formulir basket kak." Tapi Naruto heran yang dilihatnya malah chiken butt yang dia benci selama ini. " Eh, ambil ekskul basket juga lu. Biasanya sience club?"

" Hn, apa pedulimu?" yah, emang wataknya Sasuke.

" Bisa main basket juga ternyata." Kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

" Cih! Kau ini bodoh, lihat saja nanti." Dengan nada menantang sekaligus tatapan ingin melempar sendal kearah muka Naruto.

" Hei, maaf menunggu yaa... Jangan lesu gitu ah! Semangat dong masih muda harus semangat!" yah, kakak kelas yang paling semangat, " Okeh, perkenalkan nama saya Rock Lee dari kelas 11 IPA. Saya yang mengurus ekskul ini. Mau ambil formulir kan?"

" Heh?" Naruto heran ada juga orang seperti ini, alis tebal, rambut ala The Beatles. Kesannya adalah norak.

"..." nothing to say dari Sasuke. ' Idiot.' Pikirnya.

" Ya, saya mau ambil tiga lembar saja." Naruto nyerobot Sasuke dan efeknya adalah tatapan Sasuke yang mengerikan.

" Oh, ini. Paling lambat dikumpulkan minggu depan yaa. Kalau ikut ekskul ini tidak boleh loyo! Harus semangat!" penyakit ini memang sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan.

" I..iya kak." Naruto heran.

" Begitu ngumpulin formulir akan dapat pengumumnan lagi." Ujar si alis tebal.

Naruto pun keluar ruangan tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke sama sekali.

Chapter one Finish

* * *

okkkiies... emang aneh penulisannya. Maklum karangan anak kelas 5 SD. chap dua janji akan lebih bagus. mohon Reviewnya...

dengan review saya akan cepat mengupdates (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, cepet updatesnya nih! Sekali lagi fict ini nemu waktu saya lagi buka-buka komputer terus saya upload deh, fict ini memang karangan saya waktu kelas 5 SD bukannya saya sekarang kelas 5 SD.

Oh thank's for all review:

Medeline

Stance Punks

Rin-chan.vaizard03

Yuuichi93

Nakamura arigatou

Inuzumaki Helen

Cantik-Chan

lil-ecchan

Disclaimer: cerita punya saya tokoh punya mas masashi.

Setting: konoha campur jakarta dikit-dikit

* * *

Keesokan Paginya

" Nar, liat dong handphonemu!" paksa Kiba.

" No, no, no. Nggak, handphoneku terlalu bagus ntar pada iri lagi!" tolak Naruto sambil nyembunyiin handphonenya dibelakang punggungnya.

" Halah, handphonemu CDMA kan?" Kiba makin penasaran.

" Sok tahu kamu!" bentak Naruto takut ketahuan gitu.

" Tau lah, kan kemarin kau beri tahu kami kalau handphonemu CDMA." Kata Kiba disertai dengan cengiran gaje.

" Akh! Iya deh, nih." Naruto nyerah dan meyodorkan handphonenya ke Kiba.

" Bener kan, handphonenya Cuma yang 299 ribu!" kata Kiba yang pas 299 ribu nyontohin kayak diiklan.

" Uh, terserah yang penting punya deh." Naruto cuek lalu beralih ke Shikamaru yang mau ngeliatin awan tapi nggak jadi karena diganggu Naruto.

" Uy, Shika, handphonemu mana? Kau kan tajir pasti handphonemu bagus kan?" sindir Naruto.

" Ah, kau ini, aku lagi menghayal diganggu saja ", Diselingi dengan ngucek mata dan menggeliat, " Hah? Punya handphone bagus itu merepotkan."

" Mana handphonemu!" Naruto sambil nyari-nyari diseluruh badan Shika dan akhirnya ketemu N 70nya Shikamaru, " Yah, kok N 70 aja sih, ku kira handphonemu yang harganya lima jutaan atau delapan juta gitu maximal."

" Merepotkan saja, fungsi utama handphone hanya untuk telpon dan sms. N 70 saja sudah terlalu bagus. Kalau kau mau, Naruto, handphone kita tukeran saja." Kata Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

" Eh, tapi, handphone si Sasuke itu bagus yaa, ada pulpennya." Padangan Naruto dkk beralih ke Sasuke karena perkataan Chouji tadi.

" Hah, itu PDA bodoh!" sembur Kiba dengan pandangan norak kearah Handphone Sasuke.

" Itu kan Blackberry wuih, Sasuke ternyata kaya juga yah!" Shikamaru yang tadi bosen karena percakapaan soal handphone tadi jadi kaget sekarang.

" Hah! Aku terus-terusan kalah dari si chiken butt itu." Naruto langsung menggebrak meja.

" Memangnya kau saingan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

" Iya. Harus. Aku adalah saingannya." Kata Naruto yang kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

" Hah, percuma saja, hanya merepotkanmu saja. Pasti Sasuke terus yang akan menang, kau ini masuk ke sekolah ini juga pasti karunia Tuhan Yang Maha Esa ", Kata-kata Shikamaru membuat darah tinggi Naruto naik, " Eh, maaf perkataanku salah ya?"

" Hah, aku harus bisa menang sama dia dari segi apapun!" Naruto yang sudah tertular syndrome semangat masa mudanya Lee.

" Eh, Nar, kemarin formulir untuk ekskul basket mana?" tanya Kiba.

" Eh, sebentar ", Naruto ngobok-ngobok tasnya nyari dua formulir yang dititip kedua temannya kemarin, " Kalian tahu tidak, kemarin waktu aku ngambil formulir aku ketemu siapa?"

" Hah, mana kutahu, memangnya penting?" Kiba cuek.

" Penting bodoh, aku berjumpa dengan si chiken butt, dia mau ikut ekskul basket juga. Biasanya ekskulnya dia kan yang akademis bukan yang non-akademis." Kata Naruto lalu menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran kepada kedua temannya.

" Hah? Masa nanti aku satu tim sama si sengak itu? No, no, no, nggak mau ah!" Kiba kesel mendengar kata-kata Naruto tadi.

" Yah, paling Sasuke nggak bisa main basket, dia kan mainannya paling sama buku, pulpen, jangka ", ujar Naruto merendahkan Sasuke," Jelas masih hebatan kita lah, Kib!"

" Ih, siapa tahu dia diam-diam jago juga." Kata Kiba seperti membela Sasuke ketimbang temennya.

" Ah, Kiba, nggak mungkin lah. Dia juga nanti bakal takut sendiri sama bola basket." Naruto makin merendahkan Sasuke.

" Kau ini berlaga saja sih! Buktiin dong, kalau soal basket jagoan mana kau sama si Sasuke itu." Shikamaru yang kesal ngedengerin kesombongan Naruto akhirnya mendampratnya juga.

" Aku jauh lebih hebat dari makhluk berambut pantat ayam!" Naruto emosi karena dari tadi disindir-sindir sama teman-temannya," Lihat saja nanti aku akan mengalahkannya!"

" Kita tunggu kapan kau akan melawannya." Kiba juga ikutan kesal. ' Naruto, sebegitu kesalnya sama Sasuke jadi sombong bukan main begini.' Pikir Kiba heran.

" Jangan terlalu sombong Naruto, Sasuke itu hebat lho!" Chouji sambil makan keripik ikut-ikutan.

" Aku jika berusaha pasti bisa lah, hanya lebih hebat dari Sasuke saja." Kumat penyakit sok-sokannya Naruto.

" Hah, ya, sudah, aku ingin meihatmu berhasil melawannya." Tantang Kiba.

" Yoi, aku harus melihat kau menang. Kalau kau kalah, buang saja mukamu itu ke tong sampah!" Shikamaru yang jarang-jarang kasar kali ini kasar karena tidak suka melihat Naruto sombong dan terlalu terobsesi, karena kalau sekali jatuh, waduh, akan putus asa.

" Kenapa sih kalian ini, jadi seperti tidak mendukungku?" Naruto kesal.

" Hei, kami sebagai teman-temanmu tidak ingin kau terpuruk kau tahu. Kalau kau kalah dalam sesuatu yang besar bisa takut untuk belajar lagi karena sudah terbukti kau pecundang." Shikamaru menelaskan dengan dewasa.

" Tidak mungkin aku menyerah, tidak akan. Walaupun aku jatuh aku akan bangkit lagi." Ujar Naruto percaya diri.

" Yah, terserah kau lah. Kita tidak mungkin musuhan karena hal ini." Kata Kiba kepada ketiga temannya.

" Iya sudah, lupakan saja." Kata Chouji yang sibuk sama keripik kentangnya yang tinggal satu.

" Merepotkan saja." Eluh Shikamaru.

KKKKKRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG KKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINGGG bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Semua murid yang tadi duduk dimeja akhirnya duduk dikursi menunggu kedatangan guru.

" Yah, selamat pagi anak-anak, saya guru fisika, nama saya Asuma Sarutobi. Kita mulai bab pertama." Kata Asuma lalu membuka buku fisika bab pertama.

" Haah, fisika, matematika, gurunya om-om semua payah! Yang cakepan dikit kenapa sih!" bisik Naruto kepada Kiba.

" Tau tuh, bosen liat om-om pengennya tante-tante kayak guru Kurenai, hahaha." Kiba tertawa kecil.

" Hei, yang dibelakang ", Asuma teriak dari arah papan tulis," Jangan tidur waktu pelajaranku."

" Hei, Shikamaru, jangan tidur." Chouji membangunkan Shikamaru.

" He, eh, ya, ada apa?" Shikamaru hanya mengigau lalu tidur lagi. Akhirnya Asuma melempar spidol kearah kepala Shikamaru.

" Waduh, ada apa sih?" Shikamaru yang baru benar-benar sadar sekarang.

" Jangan tertidur waktu pelajaranku." Asuma memberi tahu Shikamaru yang sedang pasang muka malas.

" Ah, iya maafkan aku, guru Asuma." Apologize Shikamaru.

" Hm. Lanjutkan pelajaran dengan benar." Kata Asuma.

Pelajaran pun dilanjutkan dalam keadaan hening karena kejadian Shikamaru tadi. Sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

" Kau, tertidur kalau pelajaran kenapa sih?" tanya Kiba kepada Shikamaru.

" Eh, itu karena tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur, gara-gara aku salah minum." Jelas Shikamaru kepada ketiga temannya.

" Salah minum apa Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji.

" Aku salah minum, kukira itu cappuccino ternyata black coffee, ya, sudah malamnya aku tidak bisa tidur. Payah!" sesal Shikamaru.

" Oh, iya, formulir ekskul basket paling telat minggu depan lho! Jangan pada telat ngumpulin yaa." Peringat Naruto.

" Hei, Naruto tolong panggilkan Sasuke di perpustakaan." perintah guru Kakashi yang tiba-tiba lewat.

" Kenapa aku?" tanya Naruto seperti malas ke perpustakaan.

" Hah, kau ini, tidak sopan. Sana ke perpustakaan temui Sasuke lalu katakan padanya aku perlu buku soal yang dia buat tempo hari." Jawab Kakakshi itu.

" Oh, iya iya." Angguk Naruto lalu meninggalkan ketiga temannya, ' Kenapa harus aku sih, kan malas ketemu sama chiken butt.'

" Katakan padanya nanti langsung ke ruanganku." Kata Kakashi lalu pergi ke ruang guru.

_**Diperpustakaan**_

Naruto berjalan pelan begitu memasuki perpustakaan sembari mencari sosok cowok emo yang tampan tapi rese, ' Mana sih tu chiken butt, dari tadi nggak keliatan rambutnya nongol-nongol?' Naruto akhirnya menemukan Sasuke lalu berbicara pelan kepadanya.

" Hoi, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto

" Hah? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sasuke heran yang biasanya Naruto nggak pernah nongol di perpustakaan sekarang ada dihadapannya.

" Aku disuruh Kakashi menemuimu untuk memberitahumu kalau guru dia perlu buku soal matematika yang kau buat." Jelas Naruto rada-rada enggak niat ngasih taunya.

" Oh." Lalu Sasuke meletakan buku yang tadi ia baca dan beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

" Jadi aku sendirian?" Naruto bingung lalu mengejar Sasuke yang tinggal lima meter lagi sampai di pintu keluar perpustakaan, " Hei, tunggu aku!"

" Heh, untuk apa? Kau pergi saja sendiri kenapa kau minta aku menunggumu?" selidik Sasuke.

" Eh.. siapa yang minta kau tunggu? Aku juga bisa sendiri." Kata Naruto gengsi dan pergi mendahului Sasuke yang masih diam di pintu perpustakaan.

" Anak kecil." Lalu melanjutkan berjalan menuju kelas untuk mengambil buku soal yang diminta Kakashi.

Naruto yang belum jauh dari arah Sasuke berjalan membalikan badanya lalu berteriak, " Kakashi ada diruangannya, kau langsung saja kesana."

Sasuke hanya diam saja tapi ia berpikir, ' Apa iya aku harus satu ekskul dengannya, aku memang nggak pernah ikut ekskul yang menguras tenaga tapi aku menyukai basket sangat dan basket itu sangat special buatku aku harus bisa menjadi yang terbaik di dalam basket.'

_**Didepan kelas**_

" Hoi, Naruto sini deh!" panggil Kiba dari jauh begitu melihat Naruto sudah kembali dari ruang perpustakaan.

" Ada apa?" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat kearah tiga temannya.

" Lihat deh, setelah berhasil kubujuk Shikamaru mau handphonenya bisa internetan. Ini sudah bisa sekarang, sudah ada operamininya." Kata Kiba bangga.

" Halah, aku nggak peduli kau ini seperti menyindirku karena handphoneku tidak bisa internetan", kata Naruto yang merasa tersindir karena handphonenya tidak lebih bagus daripada temannya," Kenapa sih chiken butt itu aneh, maksudku aneh itu seperti, um, dari dulu sifatnya tidak mau berubah agar dia sendiri punya teman, iya tidak?"

" Kenapa harus ditanya, kau kan sudah tau dia itu orangnya hanya menganggap orang lain itu nggak penting. Setauku dia suka menyendiri, lagipula sifatnya yang nggak nahan itu, mana mau ada yang temenan sama dia." Jawab Kiba apa adanya.

" Tapi apa nggak apa-apa kalau kita se-tim dengan orang seperti itu?" Naruto panik.

" Hm.. mungkin akan merepotkan sih, tapi kalau dia mau bekerja sama aku yakin tidak apa-apa." Ujar Shikamaru tenang.

" Apa kau yakin dia mau bekerja sama dengan kita padahal mungkin dia piker kita ini tidak berguna?" tanya Kiba kepada Shikamaru.

" Nggak yakin juga sih kalau dia akan bersikap baik pada teman se-timnya." Pikir Shikamaru.

" Hah, paling juga dia nggak berani kan kita yang lebih jago main basketnya, iya tidak?" kumat lagi sombongnya Naruto.

" Hey, tidak tahu, aku nggak akan bilang 'iya' atas pertanyaanmu tadi. Belum tentu si Uchiha itu tidak bisa bermain basket." Kiba yang tidak mau sombong berkata diikuti dengan anggukan Chouji dan Shikamaru.

" Iya, siapa tahu dia lebih hebat daripada kita", Kata Shikamaru sambil melambai ke arah seseorang yang ada dibelakang Naruto, " Yo, Talitha!"

" Hei, Shikamaru, bagaimana hari keduamu di sekolah ini?" tanya anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang sebahu yang dipanggil Talitha oleh Shikamaru.

" Yaa, biasa saja sih, merepotkan." Jawab Shikamaru seperti biasa.

" Kau ini bilang 'merepotkan' saja terus. Oh, aku duluan yaa, daa!" lalu Talitha pun meninggalkan Shikamaru dan pergi kearah teman-temannya.

" Siapa itu?" tanya Chouji kepada Shikamaru.

" Itu anak dari teman ayahku, anaknya baik tapi rada ada pemalesnya sedikit." Jawab Shikamaru sekaligus menjelaskan kepada ketiga temannya.

" Kakak kelas?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Yep, dia kelas duabelas IPA." Jelas Shikamaru dan ketiga temannya hanya meng-oh saja.

Bel masukpun berbunyi, semua muridpun masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Seorang gurupun masuk, " Ya, anak-anak, selamat siang, perkenalkan nama saya Anko Mitarashi saya disini mengajar biologi. Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya."

" Hei, Kiba, kalau guru yang ini bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto

" Hm.. pakaiannya jauh lebih berani daripada guru Kurenai. Lebih sexy." Komentar Kiba.

" Iya, sih. Tapi kesannya, hehehe." Kata Naruto tidak jelas.

Pelajaran Anko tidak terlalu tenang karena gurunya sendiri yang suka bercanda dia terlihat lebih menyenangkan dibanding guru Asuma, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Shikamaru. Pelajaran biologi adalah pelajaran yang paling menyenangkan gurunya sekarang itulah yang tercap diotak murid kelas sepuluh ini.

Dua jam pelajaran tidak terasa, dalam sehari kira-kira ada lima macam pelajaran (A/N: maaf tapi saya tidak bisa membuat adegan belajar, bingung jadi kesannya fict ini datar-datar aja.) dan dua kali istirahat rutinitas anak Konoha HS sehabis pulang ada les tambahan mulai minggu depan tapi, sepertinya Naruto dan ketiga temannya mengikuti les itu begitu juga Sasuke. Di tempat les tambahan itu juga akan terjadi macam-macam kejadian juga.

* * *

Mulai ada OC disini, yang mau daftar silahkan tapi muncul di chap yang masih jauuh.

Jadi penonton

Jadi cheer

Jadi komentator

Hanya muncul saat pertandingan, ada yang berminat?

Chap ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya dan masih datar-datar saja, mungkin chap 3 lah waktu penyerahan formulir ada kejadian

Baca juga fictku yang bejudul For Forever kasih reviewnya yaa... arigatou gozaimasu

So, review?


	3. Pengumuman

Thank's for read What Happened in High School? and thank's for all reviewer. Di chapter tiga ini tidak ada ceritanya, Cuma saya ingin mengumumkan bahwa ada lowongan OC sekaligus saya akan berhenti meng-upload fict kurang lebih dua minggu karena ada tugas sekolah yang menggila. For Forever kelihatannya juga akan hiatus.

Sekarang saya butuh OC untuk menjadi:

Cheer ( max 8 orang )

Komentator ( 2 orang )

Penonton ( sebanyak-banyaknya )

Silahkan yang berminat.

Nama:

Nama panggilan:

Pengen jadi:

Ciri-ciri:

Personality:

Itu saja yang perlu di lengkapi, fict ini akan penuh dengan basket, kata-kata yang jarang kita dengar pasti akan keluar di fict ini. No romance here, only friendship. Kunoichi hanya sebagai pelengkap saja. Tapi chap 3 akan saya upload 1 minggu lagi. Saya tahu fict ini masih butuh banyak perbaikan jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya. Arigatou gozaimasu. Mohon reviewnya untuk kelanjutan cerita.


End file.
